pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of U.S. poets
The poets listed below were either born in the United States or else published much of their poetry while living in that country. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A *Henry Abbey (1842–1911) *Sam Abrams (born 1935) *Seth Abramson (born 1976) *Diane Ackerman (born 1956) *Duane Ackerson (born 1942) *Mercedes de Acosta (1893–1968) *Virginia Hamilton Adair (1913–2004) *Helen Adam (1909–1993) *John Adams (poet) (1704–1740) *Léonie Adams (1899–1988) *Kim Addonizio (born 1954) *James Agee (1909–1955) *Kelli Russell Agodon (born 1969) *Ai (poet) (1947-2010) *Conrad Aiken (1889-1973) *Salman Akhtar (born 1946) *Ammiel Alcalay (born 1956) *Bronson Alcott *Sherman Alexie (born 1966) *Felipe Alfau (1902–1999) *William Allegrezza (born 1974) *Dick Allen (born 1939) *Donald Allen (1912–2004) *Elizabeth Chase Allen (1832 – 1911) *Ron Allen (born 1947) *Washington Allston (1779 – 1843) *Alurista (born 1947) *Julia Álvarez (born 1950) *Alta (Alta Gerrey) (born 1942) *Indran Amirthanayagam (born 1960) *A.R. Ammons (1926-2001) *Victor Anderson (1917-2001) *Bruce Andrews (born 1948) *Kevin Andrews (writer) (1924 – 1989) *Ron Androla (born 1954) *Ralph Angel (born 1951) *Maya Angelou (born 1928) *David Antin (born 1932) *Antler (born 1946) *"Brother Antoninus" — William Everson (1912–1994) *Susanne Antonetta (born 1956) *Philip Appleman (born 1926) *Adrian Arancibia (born 1971) *Rae Armantrout (born 1947) *Richard Armour (poet) (1906–1989) *Craig Arnold (born 1967) *Robert P. Arthur (born 1943) *M. K. Asante, Jr. (born 1982) *John Ashbery (born 1927) *Augusta Emma Stetson (1842–1928) *Joseph Auslander (1897–1965) *Paul Auster (born 1947) *James L. Avery, Sr. (born 1948) *Sevan Aydinian (born 1983) *Jody Azzouni (born 1954) B *Jimmy Santiago Baca (born 1952) *Bellamy Bach (pseudonym used by a group of writers) *Joseph M. Bachelor (1889–1947) *Mahnaz Badihian *Vyt Bakaitis (born 1940) *David Baker (born 1954) *John Balaban, (born 1943) *Jesse Ball (born 1978) *Russell Banks *Amiri Baraka (aka Leroi Jones) (born 1934) *Coleman Barks (born 1937) *Mary Barnard *Djuna Barnes *Tim Barnes *Catherine Barnett *Candy Barr *Laird Barron *Bertha Hirsch Baruch *Todd Bash *Ellen Bass, (born 1947) *Arlo Bates *David Bates (poet) *Dawn-Michelle Baude *Eric Baus *Charles Baxter (author) *Abel Beach *Ray Young Bear *Kenneth Lawrence Beaudoin *George Beck *Julian Beck *Larry Beckett *Joshua Beckman *Ethel Lynn Beers *Erin Belieu, (born 1957) *Marvin Bell *Stephen Vincent Benét *William Rose Benét *Park Benjamin (poet) *Nelson Bentley *Bill Berkson *David Berman (musician) *Charles Bernstein (born 1950) *Steven Jesse Bernstein (1950–1991) *Anselm Berrigan *Ted Berrigan (1934–1983) *Wendell Berry (born 1934) *John Berryman (1914–1972) *Mei-mei Berssenbrugge *Lorraine Bethel *Helen Bevington *Frank Bidart (born 1939) *Ambrose Bierce *Linda Bierds *David Biespiel *Elizabeth Bishop (1911–1979) *Sophie Cabot Black (born 1958) *John Peale Bishop *Sherwin Bitsui, (born 1975) *Baxter Black *Paul Blackburn (1926–1971) *Paul Blackburn (U.S. poet) *Nicole Blackman *Kimberly M. Blaeser *Don Blanding *Robin Blaser *Anthony Bleecker *Adrian Blevins, (born 1964) *Benjamin Paul Blood (1832–1919) *Henry Ames Blood *Roberts Blossom *Robert Bly (born 1926) *Anne Bradstreet (ca. 1612–1672) *D. A. Blyler *Maxwell Bodenheim *Jean Boese *Louise Bogan *Arna Bontemps *Bruce Boston *David Bottoms, (born 1949) *Jenny Boully *Kay Boyle, (1902–1992) *William Brandon (author) *Beth Brant *Richard Brautigan (1935–1984) *Kate Braverman *Donari Braxton *Joseph Payne Brennan (1918–1990) *Ken Brewer (1941–2006) *Martha Wadsworth Brewster *Kim Bridgford *Robert Bringhurst, (born 1946) *John Malcolm Brinnin (1916–1999) *James Brock (born 1958) *Joseph Brodsky (1940 – 1996), *Louis Daniel Brodsky (born 1941) *David Bromige (1933 - ) *William Bronk (1918–1999) *Charles Timothy Brooks *Gwendolyn Brooks (1917–2000) *Maria Gowen Brooks (1795?–1845) *"Brother Antoninus" — William Everson (1912–1994) *Olga Broumas, (born 1949) *Alice Brown (writer) *Rita Mae Brown *Francis Fisher Browne *William Cullen Bryant (1794–1878) *Jack Buck *David Budbill, (born 1940) *Charles Bukowski (1920–1994) *David R. Bunch *Henry Cuyler Bunner *José Antonio Burciaga *Stanley Burnshaw *Amelia Josephine Burr *Maxwell Struthers Burt *Raegan Butcher *Ray Buttigieg (born 1955) *W. E. Butts *Witter Bynner *Gilbert Byron C *Alex Caldiero *James Edwin Campbell (poet) *Mary Baine Campbell *Melville Henry Cane *Skipwith Cannell *Joe Cardarelli *Jim Carroll *Hayden Carruth, (1921–2008) *Guy Wetmore Carryl (1873–1904) *Jared Carter *Raymond Carver (1938–1988) *Phoebe Cary *Cyrus Cassells, (born 1957) *Sandra M. Castillo *Ana Castillo *Madison Cawein *Thomas Centolella *Joseph Ceravolo *William Ellery Channing (1818–1901) *Arthur Chapman (1874–1935) *John Jay Chapman *Fred Chappell *Alexander Chee *Neeli Cherkovski (born 1945) *Maxine Chernoff *Bob Cherry *Kelly Cherry *Chrystos *Angélico Chávez *James Wm. Chichetto *William Childress *John Ciardi (1916–1986) *Noah Cicero *Sandra Cisneros *Carson Cistulli (born 1979) *Amy Clampitt *Tom Clark (poet) *Walter Van Tilburg Clark (1909 - 1971) *John Clarke (poet) *Lucille Clifton, (1936–2010) *Joshua Clover *Florence Earle Coates (1850–1927) *Grace Stone Coates (1881–1976) *Stanton A. Coblentz *Andrei Codrescu *Robert P. T. Coffin *Ira Cohen *Nan Cohen *Jim Cohn *Henri Cole *Norma Cole *Wanda Coleman *Billy Collins (born 1941) *Betsy Colquitt (born 1927) *Shanna Compton (born 1970) *Hilda Conkling *Evan S. Connell *Leo Connellan (1928–2001) *Gillian Conoley *J. Gordon Coogler *Rose Terry Cooke *Ina Coolbrith *Clark Coolidge *Dennis Cooper *Jake Copass *William Corbett *Billy Corgan *Cid Corman (1924–2004) *Alfred Corn, (born 1943) *Gregory Corso (1930–2001) *Jayne Cortez *Joe Cottonwood *Henri Coulette *John Cournos *Elise Cowen *Louis O. Coxe *Christopher Pearse Cranch *Hart Crane, (1899–1932) *Stephen Crane, (1871–1900) *Adelaide Crapsey *Gary William Crawford *Robert Creeley (1926–2005) *Judson Crews (born 1917) *Harry Crosby (1898–1929) *Countee Cullen (1903–1946) *E. E. Cummings (1894-1962) *J.V. Cunningham (1911–1985) *Bloodgood Cutter D *Beverly Dahlen (born 1934) *Hugh Antoine d'Arcy *H.D. (Hilda Doolittle) *Steve Dalachinsky *Enid Dame *S. Foster Damon *Jim Daniels (born 1956) *Tina Darragh *Robert von Dassanowsky *Guy Davenport *Donald Davidson (poet) *Gustav Davidson *Michael Davidson (born 1944) *Alan Davies (poet) *Dale Davis (poet) *Gwen Davis *Jon Davis (poet) *Clarence Day *Jaime de Angulo *Caridad de la Luz *Philip F. Deaver *Madeline DeFrees, (born 1919) *Edwin Denby (poet) *Richard Denner *Reuel Denney *Carl Dennis *Tory Dent *Babette Deutsch *Jennifer K Dick *Ray DiPalma *George Dickerson *James Dickey (1923–1997) *Emily Dickinson (1830–1886) *Roger Dickinson-Brown (born 1944) *Matthew Dickman, (born 1975) *Michael Dickman, (born 1975) *R. H. W. Dillard (born 1937) *George Dillon *Ray DiPalma (born 1943) *Diane Di Prima (born 1934) *Thomas M. Disch (1940–2008) *Patricia Dobler *Stephen Dobyns (1941) *Owen Dodson *John Dolan (writer) *Nathan Haskell Dole *Sonya Dorman *Ed Dorn (1929–1999) *Julia Caroline Dorr *Mark Doty *Franz Douskey *Rita Dove (1952) *Kirby Doyle *Joseph Rodman Drake (1795–1820) *Will Allen Dromgoole *Celia Dropkin *Norman Dubie, (born 1945) *Bruce Ducker *Peter Kane Dufault *Alan Dugan (born 1923–2003) *Henry Dumas *Paul Laurence Dunbar (1872–1906) *Robert Duncan (1919–1988) *Jim Dunlap *Stephen Dunn *Rachel Blau DuPlessis *Job Durfee *Stuart Dybek (born 1942) *Bob Dylan (born 1941) E *Cornelius Eady *Pliny Earle (physician) *Richard Eberhart (1904-2005) *David Edelstadt *Russell Edson *Kari edwards *Terry Ehret, (born 1955) *Max Ehrmann *Larry Eigner (1927–1996) *Loren Eiseley *Che Elias *T.S. Eliot (1888–1965) *James Emanuel *Lynn Emanuel *Claudia Emerson *Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803–1882) *Paul Engle *Theodore Enslin (born 1925) *Daniel Mark Epstein *Clayton Eshleman (born 1935) *Martín Espada *Willard R. Espy *Maggie Estep *Jerry Estrin (1947–1993) *David Allan Evans *Mari Evans *Landis Everson (1926 – 2007) *William Everson — Brother Antoninus (1912–1994) F *Ruth Fainlight *B.H. Fairchild *William Clark Falkner *Roger Fanning *Norma Farber *Patricia Fargnoli *John C. Farrar *Jessie Redmon Fauset *Kenneth Fearing *Frederick Feirstein *Irving Feldman (born 1928) *Paul Fericano *Lawrence Ferlinghetti, (born 1919) *Eugene Field *Rachel Field *James Thomas Fields *Fireside Poets *Annie Finch *Ann Fisher-Wirth *Bob Flanagan *John Gould Fletcher *Roland Flint *Nick Flynn *Jack Foley (poet) *Carolyn Forché (born 1950) *John M. Ford *Sam Walter Foss (1858–1911) *FrancEye (Frances Dean Smith) *Robert Frazier *Philip Freneau (1752–1832) *Robert Frost (1874–1963) *Gwen Frostic *Gene Frumkin (born 1928) *Nan Fry *Gloria Frym (born 1947) *Alice Fulton (born 1952) G *Tess Gallagher *James Galvin (born 1951) *Forrest Gander (born 1956) *Deborah Garrison (born 1965) *Theodor Seuss Geisel (1904–1991) *Dan Gerber, (born 1940) *Charles Ghigna (Father Goose) (born 1946) *Jack Gilbert *Strickland Gillilan (1869–1954) *Allen Ginsberg (1926–1997) *Daniela Gioseffi (born 1941) *Nikki Giovanni (born 1943) *Peter Gizzi (born 1959) *Jesse Glass (born 1954) *Louise Glück (born 1943) *Patricia Goedicke, (1931–2006) *Kenneth Goldsmith (born 1961) *Laurence Goldstein *Rodolfo Gonzales *Rigoberto González *Elaine Goodale *Kevin Goodan *Alice Goodman *Paul Goodman (writer) *Hedwig Gorski (born 1949) *Janice Gould *David Graham (American poet) *Jorie Graham *Judy Grahn *Linda Gregerson *Linda Gregg *Debora Greger *Horace Gregory *Robert Grenier (poet) *Susan Griffin *Angelina Weld Grimke *Charlotte Forten Grimké *Lee Groban *Allen Grossman *Gabriel Gudding *Charles Guenther (1920–2008) *Barbara Guest (1920–2006) *Edgar Guest (1891–1959) *Louise Imogen Guiney *Arthur Guiterman *R. S. Gwynn *Brion Gysin (1916–1986) H *Hermann Hagedorn *Jessica Hagedorn *Richard Hague *Kimiko Hahn (born 1955) *John Haines, (born 1924) *Donald Hall *Irma P. Hall *Fitz-Greene Halleck *Moyshe-Leyb Halpern *Barbara Hamby *Jupiter Hammon *Jeff Hardy *William Harmon *Jim Harrison (born 1937) *Carla Harryman (born 1952) *Robert Hass *Katherine Hastings *Julian Hawthorne *Robert Hayden (1913–1980) *Terrance Hayes *Paul Hamilton Hayne *William Shakespeare Hays *Trebor Healey *Eloise Klein Healy *Anthony Hecht (1923–2004) *Jennifer Michael Hecht *Allison Hedge Coke *Lyn Hejinian (born 1941) *Michael Heller *Essex Hemphill *Alice Corbin Henderson (1881–1949) *Nancy A. Henry *Oliver Herford *William Heyen *Leland Hickman (1934 – 1991) *Bob Hicok *Dick Higgins *Scott Hightower (born 1952) *Conrad Hilberry (born 1928) *Donora Hillard (born 1982) *Robert Hillyer *Ellen Hinsey *Edward Hirsch *Jane Hirshfield (born 1953) *Jack Hirschman *George Hitchcock (1914–2010) *H.L. Hix *Allen Hoey (born 1952) *Linda Hogan (born 1947) *Tony Hoagland *Daniel Hoffman *Roald Hoffmann *John Hollander (born 1929) *Bill Holm (poet) *Bob Holman *M. Carl Holman *Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. (1809–1894) *Dennis Holt (born 1942) *Garrett Hongo *Edwin Honig (born 1919) *George Moses Horton *Joan Houlihan *Richard Howard (born 1929) *Robert E. Howard (1906–1936) *Fanny Howe (born 1940) *Julia Ward Howe *Marie Howe *Susan Howe (born 1937) *Helen Hoyt *Thomas Hubbard (born 1938) *Detrick Hughes (born 1966) *Langston Hughes (1902–1967) *Richard Hugo (1923–1982) *Constance Hunting (1925–2006) *Cynthia Huntington *Siri Hustvedt I-J *David Ignatow (1914–1997) *Arthur Crew Inman *P. Inman *Josephine Jacobsen *Afdhere Jama *James Cummins *J. J. Jameson *Patricia Janus *Joseph Jarman *Lisa Jarnot (born 1967) *Randall Jarrell (1914–1965) *Robinson Jeffers, (1887–1962) *Ted Joans *Orrick Glenday Johns *Denis Johnson *Georgia Douglas Johnson *Helene Johnson *Josephine Winslow Johnson *James Weldon Johnson (1871–1938) *Robert Underwood Johnson (1853–1937) *Kathryn Johnston (2007–2010) *Richard Jones (poet) *Sarah Jones (stage) *June Jordan *Pierre Joris *Andrew Joron *Lawrence Joseph *Matthew Josephson *Frank Judge *Donald Justice K *Jim Kacian *Mary Elizabeth Kail(1828-1890) *Sheema Kalbasi *Chester Kallman *Ilya Kaminsky *Lenore Kandel *Mary Karr *Julia Kasdorf *Laura Kasischke (born 1961) *Janet Kauffman (born 1945) *Herbert Kaufman *Shirley Kaufman, (born 1923) *Sarah Kay (poet) *W. B. Keckler *John Keene (writer) *Weldon Kees (1914–1955) *Brigit Pegeen Kelly (born 1951) *Jamie Kennedy (poet) *Richard Kenney *Maurice Kenney *Jane Kenyon *Jack Kerouac (1922–1969) *Sophie Kerr *Francis Scott Key *Laurel Elizabeth Keyes *Alicia Keys *Kerry Shawn Keys (born 1946) *Bill Keith *D. Kildare *Aline Murray Kilmer *Joyce Kilmer *Val Kilmer *H.T. Kirby-Smith *Suji Kwock Kim *Kimiko Hahn *Haven Kimmel *Galway Kinnell (born 1927) *Susan Kinsolving *Mary Kinzie *David Kirby (poet) *Lincoln Kirstein (1907–1996) *Carolyn Kizer, (born 1925) *August Kleinzahler (born 1949) *William Kloefkorn *Etheridge Knight(1933–1991) *Kenneth Koch (1925–2002) *Ruth Ellen Kocher *Wayne Koestenbaum *Yusef Komunyakaa (born 1948) *Ted Kooser, (born 1939) *Carolyn Kreiter-Foronda, (born 1946) *Alfred Kreymborg *Maxine Kumin *Stanley Kunitz (1905–2006) *Laurie Kutchins *Stephen Kuusisto, (born 1955) *Joanne Kyger (born 1934) L *Philip Lamantia *Fran Landesman *Joseph Langland *Sidney Lanier (1842–1881) *Dorothea Lasky *George Parsons Lathrop *Richmond Lattimore *Sanders Anne Laubenthal *James Laughlin, (1914 – 1997) *Ann Lauterbach *Dorianne Laux *James Lavilla-Havelin *Anne Mary Lawler (1908–1980) *William P. Lawrence *Robert Lax (1915–2000) *Emma Lazarus *Kelly Le Fave *David Lee (poet), (born 1966) *Li-Young Lee *Malka Lee *Lemon (poet) *Aya de Leon *Ben Lerner, (born 1979) *David Lerner *Jimmy Lerner *Rika Lesser *Denise Levertov (1923–1997) *Dana Levin, (born 1965) *Philip Levine (born 1928) *Larry Levis *D. A. Levy *William Levy *Alonzo Lewis *Charles Lillard *Shirley Geok-lin Lim *Tao Lin *Sarah Lindsay *Vachel Lindsay (1879–1931) *Amon Liner *Sara Jane Lippincott *Jonathan Lamas *George Cabot Lodge *Ron Loewinsohn *John Logan (1923 – 1987) *Naomi Long Madgett (born 1923) *James Longenbach *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807–1882) *Audre Lorde, (born 1934) *Amy Lowell (1874–1925) *James Russell Lowell (1819–1891) *Maria White Lowell *Robert Lowell (1917–1977) *Walter Lowenfels *Mina Loy *Felipe Luciano *Lydia Lunch *Masiela Lusha *Thomas Lux *William Whittingham Lyman Jr *Henry Lyman *Thomas Lynch (born 1948) M *Lewis MacAdams (born 1944) *Morgan Kalani MacLean *Jackson Mac Low *Carlyle Ferren MacIntyre *Percy MacKaye *Nathaniel Mackey *Archibald MacLeish (1892–1982) *Naomi Long Madgett *Haki R. Madhubuti *John Gillespie Magee, Jr. *Clarence Major, (born 1936) *Taylor Mali *Frank Richard Maloney *Tom Mandel (poet) *Djelloul Marbrook *Morton Marcus (1936–2009) *Joseph Moncure March *Edwin Markham *Don Marquis *Camille Martin *David Mason *Matt Mason *Steve Mason *Edgar Lee Masters (1868–1950) *Harry Mathews *William Matthews (1942–1997) *John Matthias *Kevin Max *Bernadette Mayer *Frances Mayes *Janet McAdams *Robert McAlmon *Jack McCarthy *J. D. McClatchy *Michael McClure *Michael McFee *Bryant H. McGill (born 1969) *Karyna McGlynn *Mac McGovern (born 1950)(poet/author) *Michael McGovern *Campbell McGrath *Thomas McGrath (1916–1990) *Heather McHugh (born 1948) *Claude McKay (1889–1948) *Louis McKee *Rod McKuen *James McMichael (born 1939) *Wesley McNair *Louise McNeill *Alexander Beaufort Meek *Abel Meeropol *David Meltzer *Herman Melville (born 1819–1890) *Samuel Menashe (born 1925) *Nancy Mercado (born 1959) *William Meredith (born 1919) *Billy Merrell *Eve Merriam *James Merrill (1926–1995) *Stuart Merrill (1863–1915) *Thomas Merton (1915–1968) *W.S. Merwin (born 1927) *Tom Meschery *Sarah Messer (born 1966) *Henry Meyer (1840-1925) *Robert Mezey *William Michaelian (born 1956) *Diane Middlebrook *Josephine Miles (1911–1985) *Joseph Millar *Edna St. Vincent Millay (1892–1950) *Alice Duer Miller *Jane Miller *Rev. Jen Miller *Joaquin Miller (1837–1913) *Leslie Adrienne Miller *May Miller *Tim Miller *Vassar Miller *Deborah A. Miranda *Gary Miranda *John Kearsley Mitchell *Susan Mitchell *Anis Mojgani *Paul Monette *Mong-Lan *Marion Montgomery *José Montoya *William Vaughn Moody *Clara Jessup Moore *Charles Leonard Moore *Daniel Moore *Jacqueline S. Moore *Jessica Care Moore *Julia A. Moore *Marianne Moore (1887–1972) *Pat Mora *Barbara Moraff *A. F. Moritz *Hilda Morley (1916–1998) *George Frederick Morgan (1922–2004) *Richard Morris *Tracie Morris *Jim Morrison (1943–1971) *Bradford Morrow *Elizabeth Cutter Morrow *Jennifer Moxley (born 1964) *Viggo Mortensen *Howard Moss *Thylias Moss *Louise Chandler Moulton *Anna Cora Mowatt *Lisel Mueller (born 1924) *Harryette Mullen *Charles Muñoz *Erin Murphy *Sheila Murphy *Pauli Murray *Sheila Murphy N *Vladimir Nabokov *Ogden Nash (1902–1971) *John Neal *John Neihardt *Jill Neimark *Howard Nemerov (1920–1991) *Arthur Nersesian *Kenn Nesbitt (born 1962) *F. A. Nettelbeck (born 1950) *Celeste Newbrough *Aimee Nezhukumatathil (born 1974) *Lorine Niedecker (1903–1970) *Audrey Niffenegger *John Frederick Nims *Lucille Nixon *Eric "Big Daddy" Nord *Jessica Nordell *Charles North *Jessica Nelson North *Jim Northrup (writer) *Harry Northup (born 1940) *Alice Notley *Naomi Shihab Nye (born 1952) O *Edward Joseph Harrington O'Brien *Geoffrey G. O'Brien *Ed Ochester *David E. Oprava *Blanche Oelrichs *Ron Offen *Frank O'Hara (1926–1966) *Sharon Olds (born 1942) *Mary Oliver (born 1935) *Alix Olson *Charles Olson (1910–1970) *George Oppen (1908–1984) *Mary Oppen (1908–1990) *James Oppenheim *Joel Oppenheimer *Peter Oresick *Gregory Orr (born 1947) *Alicia Ostriker P *Ron Padgett (born 1942) *Grace Paley *Cheryl Pallant *Condé Benoist Pallen *Michael Palmer (born 1943) *Jay Parini *Dorothy Parker (1893–1967) *Thomas William Parsons (1819-1892) *Lee Passarella *Linda Pastan (born 1932) *Kenneth Patchen (1911–1972) *Josephine Preston Peabody *Richard Peabody *Molly Peacock *Harry Thurston Peck *Bryan Penberthy *Rob Penny *James Gates Percival *Eleanor Percy Lee *William Alexander Percy *Sam Pereira (born 1949) *Bob Perelman *Lucia Perillo *Alice N. Persons *Robert Peters *Marge Piercy (1936) *Nick Piombino *Robert Pinsky (1940) *Carl Phillips *Wanda Phipps *Anthony Piccione *John Pierpont *Josephine Pinckney *Edward Coote Pinkney *Clarissa Pinkola Estés *Sylvia Plath (1932–1963) *Edgar Allan Poe (1809–1849) *Lanny Poffo *Robert Polito *Ralph Pomeroy (poet) *Paul Martinez Pompa *Marie Ponsot (born 1921) *Carol Potter *Charles Potts (1943) *Ezra Pound (1885–1972) *Kevin Powell *Julien de Lallande Poydras *Jack Prelutsky (1940) *Elizabeth Prentiss *Reynolds Price *Frederic Prokosch *Kevin Prufer Q *George Quasha (born 1942) R *Kevin Rabas *Burton Raffel *Sam Ragan *Carl Rakosi (1903–2004) *Lee Ranaldo *Dudley Randall (1914–2000) *James Ryder Randall *Julia Randall *Claudia Rankine (born 1963) *John Crowe Ransom (1888–1974) *Sadi Ranson *Ron Rash *Stephen Ratcliffe (born 1948) *Linda Ravenswood *David Ray (born 1932) *Wayne Ray (Alabama b. 1950, now in Canada) *Thomas Buchanan Read *Janice Rebibo *Spencer Reece *Ishmael Reed (born 1938) *Lizette Woodworth Reese *Naomi Replansky *Paul Reps *Carter Revard *Donald Revell (born 1954) *Eben E. Rexford *Kenneth Rexroth (1905–1982) *Charles Reznikoff (1894–1976) *William Henry Rhodes *René Ricard *Cale Young Rice *Stan Rice *Adrienne Rich (born 1929) *Beah Richards *Laura E. Richards *Monica Richards *Lola Ridge (1873–1941) *Laura Riding *James Whitcomb Riley *Alberto Ríos *Tomás Rivera *Amélie Louise Rives *James J. Roberts (born 1947) *Howard W. Robertson *Edwin Arlington Robinson (1869–1935) *Edouard Roditi *Luis J. Rodriguez *Theodore Roethke (1908–1963) *Pattiann Rogers *Matthew Rohrer *Henry Rollins *David Romtvedt *Ronald Talney *Raymond Roseliep *Franklin Rosemont (born 1943) *J. Allyn Rosser *Terry Rossio *Jerome Rothenberg (born 1934) *Michael Rothenberg *Anne Rouse (born 1954) *Thomas Rowley (1721–1796) *Gibbons Ruark (born 1941) *Anne Rouse *Thomas Rowley (poet) *Gibbons Ruark *Mary Ruefle *Muriel Rukeyser *Nipsey Russell *Archibald Rutledge *Carl Hancock Rux *Abram Joseph Ryan *Kay Ryan *Michael Ryan (poet) S *Benjamin Alire Saenz (born 1954) *Michael Salinger *Mary Jo Salter (born 1954) *Benjamin Saltman (1927–1999) *Francis Saltus Saltus *Carl Sandburg (1878–1967) *Robert Charles Sands *Aram Saroyan *May Sarton *Minot Judson Savage *Jeannine Savard *John Godfrey Saxe *Gitl Schaechter-Viswanath *Peter Schjeldahl *Michael Schmidt (poet) *Dennis Schmitz (born 1937) *Gjertrud Schnackenberg (born 1953) *Dan Schneider *Pat Schneider *Jane Johnston Schoolcraft (1800–1842) *Susan Polis Schutz *James Schuyler (1923–1991) *Delmore Schwartz (1913–1966) *Patricia Roth Schwartz *Armand Schwerner *Peter Seaton (1942 – 2010) *Alan Seeger *Calvin Seerveld *Frederick Seidel *Rebecca Seiferle *Martha Serpas *Dr. Seuss *Anne Sexton (1928–1974) *Tom Sexton *Ntozake Shange *Ravi Shankar (1901–2008) *David Shapiro *Karl Shapiro (1913–2000) *G. S. Sharat Chandra *Brenda Shaughnessy (born 1970) *Scott Shaw *Aaron Shurin *Eli Siegel *Lydia Sigourney *Richard Siken *Leslie Marmon Silko (born 1948) *Edward Rowland Sill *Ron Silliman (born 1946) *Murray Silverstein *Shel Silverstein (1930–1999) *Charles Simic *Jim Simmerman *William Gilmore Simms *Marge Simon *Louis Simpson *John Sinclair (poet) *Hal Sirowitz (born 1949) *Judith Skillman *Myra Sklarew (born 1934) *Ed Skoog (born 1971) *Clark Ashton Smith *Edwin E. Smith *Elbert H. Smith *Elizabeth Oakes Smith *Langdon Smith *Marc Smith *Margaret Smith (poet) *Patti Smith *R. T. Smith *Rod Smith *Rolland Smith *Tracy K. Smith (born 1972) *William Jay Smith *W. D. Snodgrass (born 1926) *Eliza Roxcy Snow *Craig Snyder *Laurel Snyder *Gary Snyder (born 1930) *Gustaf Sobin (1935–2005) *Roberto Solis *Gilbert Sorrentino *Gary Soto *Juliana Spahr *Anne Spencer (1882–1975) *Jack Spicer *Harriet Elizabeth Prescott Spofford *Kim Stafford *William Stafford (1914–1993) *Ann Stanford (1916–1987) *Frank Stanford (1948–1978) *Henry Throop Stanton *George Starbuck *William Force Stead *Edmund Clarence Stedman *Elizabeth Clementine Stedman *Gertrude Stein (1874–1946) *Edward Steinhardt (born 1961) *Mattie Stepanek *George Sterling *Gerald Stern (born 1925) *C. J. Stevens (born 1927) *James Thomas Stevens *Wallace Stevens (1880–1955) *Anne Stevenson *Susan Stewart (born 1952) *Trumbull Stickney *John Stigall *James Still *Charles Warren Stoddard *Dejan Stojanović (born 1959) *Donna J. Stone (1933–1994) *Ruth Stone (born 1915) *William Wetmore Story *Mark Strand (born 1934) *Joseph Stroud (born 1943) *Lucien Stryk *Jesse Stuart *Michael Sturdy *A. M. Sullivan *Sekou Sundiata *Barton Sutter *Thomas Burnett Swann *John Swanwick *Robert Sward (born 1933)) *Cole Swensen (born ) *Karen Swenson (born 1936) *May Swenson (1913–1989) *Arthur Sze (born 1950) T *Eileen Tabios *John Taggart *Amber Tamblyn *Luci Tapahonso *Nathaniel Tarn (born 1928) *Allen Tate (1899–1979) *James Tate (born 1943) *Bayard Taylor *Bert Leston Taylor *Edward Taylor (1645-1729) *Michelle Tea *Sara Teasdale *Michael Teig *Robbie Q. Telfer *Todd Temkin (born 1964) *Elaine Terranova (born 1939) *Lucy Terry *Steve Tesich *Celia Thaxter *Ernest Thayer (1863–1940) *Scofield Thayer *William Roscoe Thayer *Edith Matilda Thomas *Lewis Thomas *Lorenzo Thomas (poet) *Dunstan Thompson *Lady Gwen Thompson *Maurice Thompson *William Irwin Thompson *Henry David Thoreau (1817–1862) *Tamara Thorne (born 1957) *Richard Tillinghast (born 1940) *Henry Timrod (1828–1867) *Melvin B. Tolson (1898–1966) *Stephen Tomajczyk *Lee Tonouchi *Nick Tosches *Tony Tost *William Tremblay *Natasha Trethewey *David Trinidad *Quincy Troupe *John Trumbull (poet) *Frederick Goddard Tuckerman *Lewis Turco (born 1934) *Brian Turner (American poet) *Genya Turovskaya *Chase Twichell *E. Donald Two-Rivers U *David Unger (born 1950) *Louis Untermeyer (born 1885–1977) *Charles Upton (born 1948) *Amy Uyematsu (born 1947) V *Catherynne M. Valente (born 1979) *Jean Valentine (born 1934) *Cor van den Heuvel *Mark Van Doren (born 1894–1972) *Mona Van Duyn (born 1921–2004) *Sheldon Vanauken (born 1914–1996) *Reetika Vazirani (1962–2003) *Janine Pommy Vega (born 1942) *Jones Very (born 1813–1880) *George Sylvester Viereck (born 1884–1962) *Peter Viereck (born 1916–2006) *Nick Virgilio (born 1928–1989) *Gerald Vizenor (born 1934) *Judith Vollmer (born 1951) W *Buddy Wakefield *Diane Wakoski (born 1937) *Diane Wald *Anne Waldman *Rosmarie Waldrop (born 1935) *Keith Waldrop (born 1932) *Alice Walker (born 1944) *Lonie Walker *Margaret Walker *Connie Wanek, (born 1952) *BJ Ward *Diane Ward *Catherine Anne Warfield *Emily Warn *Robert Penn Warren (1905–1989) *William John Watkins *Barrett Watten (born 1948) *Jim Webb *Rebecca Wee *Hannah Weiner *Eliot Weinberger (born 1949) *James Welch *Lew Welch *Joe Wenderoth *Theodore Weiss (1916–2003) *Paul West (poet) *Philip Whalen *Mark Whalon *John Wheatcroft *Phillis Wheatley (1753–1784) *John Hall Wheelock *John Brooks Wheelwright *Edward Lucas White *Gary J. Whitehead (born 1965) *Ruth Whitman *Walt Whitman (1819–1892) *Adeline Dutton Train Whitney *Reed Whittemore *John Greenleaf Whittier (1807–1892) *Margaret Widdemer *John Wieners *Richard Wilbur (born 1921) *Carlos Wilcox *Ella Wheeler Wilcox *Richard Henry Wilde *Charlotte Wilder *Charles Willeford *C. K. Williams *Jonathan Williams (poet) *Oscar Williams (1900–1964) *Paul O. Williams *Philip Lee Williams (born 1950) *Sarah Williams *William Carlos Williams (1883–1963) *Elizabeth Willis (born 1961) *Nathaniel Parker Willis *Eleanor Wilner, (born 1937) *Edmund Wilson *Peter Lamborn Wilson (born 1945) *Christian Wiman, (born 1966) *Anne Winters *Yvor Winters *Sam Witt *Larry Woiwode *John Barton Wolgamot *Nellie Wong *George Edward Woodberry *Samuel Woodworth *Gamel Woolsey *Bryan Thao Worra *Patience Worth *C. D. Wright, (born 1949) *Charles Wright (poet) *Franz Wright *James Wright (1927–1980) *Jay Wright (poet) *Kirby Wright *Richard Wright (author) (1908–1960) *Elinor Wylie X-Z *Emanuel Xavier (born 1971) *Lois-Ann Yamanaka (born 1961) *Leo Yankevich *John Yau (born 1950) *Al Young (born 1939) *C. Dale Young (born 1969) *Dean Young (poet) (born 1955) *Kevin Young (poet) (born 1970) *Matthew Zapruder (born 1967) *Marya Zaturenska (1902–1982) *Andrew Zawacki (born 1972) *Calvin Ziegler (1854–1930) *Joaquin Zihuatanejo *Louis Zukofsky (1904–1978) See also *United States poetry *List of poets *List of English language poets *List of years in poetry *Academy of American Poets *List of Jewish American poets fr:Liste de poètes américains ro:Listă de poeți din Statele Unite sl:Seznam ameriških pesnikov Category:American poets United States Poet poets Category:American poets United States Poet poets